computercraftfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Программы для ComputerCraft
И так начнем! 1 урок!Пароль на двери.Ща все будет =))) Название: Locked door Сложность:Базовая Пишем в консоли edit lock Далее в появившемся окне пишем: write ("Password: ") password = read() if password (correctpassword) then print ("Password Correct.") redstone.setOutput(back, true) sleep(5) redstone.setOutput(back, false) else print ("Incorrect Password!") end (correctpassword) = "OLOLO" (Вместо OLOLO пишите ВАМИ ПРИДУМАННЫЙ ПАРОЛЬ ) Еще один вариант password = "Dapova" --Тут твой пароль print "Ya zamochek :DD by TreanTess" write "Password: " input = read() if input password then redstone.setOutput ("back", true) --Редстоун проводи сзади sleep (5) os.shutdown() else print "He DaBau esho paz" sleep (2) os.shutdown() end И короткий, а главное рабочий вариант: пишет edit Startup В окне пишем: print ("Enter Door Code") Это сохраняем! И теперь пишем edit open (Вместо open пишем свой пароль) В окне вводим: print ("Correct Password!") redstone.setOutput("left", true ) --Вместо left пишем сторону sleep(6) --тут вводим задержку redstone.setOutput("left", false ) --Вместо left пишем сторону Далее сохраняем, и перезагружаем компьютер (для этого вводим reboot) При включении должно появится Enter Door Code, пишем свой пароль, появится Correct Password! и дверь откроется! Нажимаем ctrl и выбираем Save после опять нажимаем ctrl и с помощью стрелок выбераем Exit далее пишем Lock появляется Password: пишем Password: OLOLO (в место OLOLO пешите ВАМИ ПРИДУМАННЫЙ ПАРОЛЬ ) Ну а дальше все понятно! 2 урок!Это Часики =)) Название: Clock Сложность:базовая Опять же пишем edit time Вот сам код minutes = 0 hours = 0 function clock() for seconds = 0, 60, 1 do shell.run("clear") print (hours, ":",minutes,">", seconds) print ("hours:minutes>seconds") if seconds (60) then minutes = minutes + 1 clock() end if minutes (60) then hours = hours + 1 minutes = 0 end sleep (1) --you might want to edit this so that the seconds are more precise end seconds = 0 end Нажимаем ctrl и выбираем Save после опять нажимаем ctrl и с помощью стрелок выбераем Exit далее пишем time 'появляется время!Вроде както так! об ошибках пишем в коментах!' 3 урок!Калькулятор =3 Название:Calculator Сложность:Сложная =)) Код: print ("Microcrap Calc\n") local tEnv = { "exit" = function() bRunning = false end, } setmetatable( tEnv, { __index = getfenv() } ) local s = io.read() local nForcePrint = 0 local func, e = loadstring( s ) local func2, e2 = loadstring( "return "..s ) if not func then if func2 then func = func2 e = nil nForcePrint = 1 end else if func2 then func = func2 end end if func then setfenv( func, tEnv ) local tResults = { pcall( func ) } if tResults1 then local n = 1 while (tResults+ 1 ~= nil) or (n <= nForcePrint) do print( tostring( tResults+ 1 ) ) n = n + 1 end else print( tResults2 ) end else print( e ) end 4 урок!Детектор событий (Круто да?) Название:Event Сложнось:легкая Программа срабатывает, когда что-то происходит внутри или за пределами компьютера. Используйте os.pullEvent (), чтобы запустить программу, пока система еще включена. For example, to detect a redstone change connected to the computer: r = os.pullEvent() if r "redstone" then -- подключите редстоун к компьютеру когда он сработает то сработает и программа. --тут пишете программу которая будет выполнятся при срабатывании детектора end Чтобы определить с какой стороны Подан сигнал, пишем: r, s = os.pullEvent() И немного о том как именно обрабатывать события еvent, returnValues = os.pullEvent() где event это вернутое событие (ниже в таблице они все привидены) а returnValues ето возвращаемое значение проверить их можно оперратором if последовательно by TreanTess